


the farthest thing from icy

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The sun is shining again and Joe tries to make plans.





	the farthest thing from icy

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: let's misbehave   
> Prompt : any fandom - any character - "Finally the sun is shining again. C'mon, let's skip school and have some fun."
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/816086.html?thread=103435990#t103435990

"May I have a word, Doctor Snow?" Joe walked into the science lab and closed the door firmly behind him. When he turned around to look at Caitlin, she was standing up from her desk, coming around to meet him. 

"You may, Principal West," she said, her voice low and laced with mirth. "Though there's no need for formality... Cisco took off early." 

If she was worried about telling tales on her colleague to their boss, she didn't sound it. Then again, he figured he wasn't exactly here as her boss, so it didn't really matter. 

Especially since he thought Cisco just might have the right idea. 

Perhaps in more ways than one. 

He felt himself start to smile. "That so?" 

Caitlin's eyes widened in what looked to be almost alarm, which was not the effect Joe had intended at all. "Don't give me those bedroom eyes, Joe West," she accused and he held his hands out because he hadn't realised that was what he was doing. Well, not entirely anyway. "I still have work to do. These papers won't grade themselves, you know."

Joe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The whole campus has taken off early," he told her. "Come on, the sun is finally shining again... let's get out of here." 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Caitlin cocked her hip, lifted one eyebrow in an elegant arch. It was her argumentative stance, the one he saw all the time at faculty meetings. He'd never told her how much it turned him on, so much so that he almost missed her next words. "And how would that look if someone saw us?" 

Of course, it was a consideration, even if Joe, and the Board of Governors, didn't usually care what their teachers got up to in their private lives. It was common knowledge, for example, that their English teacher and the track coach were involved with each other, and Joe was perfectly happy to turn a blind eye to that, being as the former was his daughter and there were certain things he, and his blood pressure, were happy to know nothing about. 

"Two colleagues enjoying the sunshine together," he said. "Nothing wrong with that."

That eyebrow did not lose its arch. "Unless you look at me like that." 

He had to concede the point. "Fair enough." He held his hands up. "I just want to spend some time with you, that's all. Out in the open. Like real people do." A smile softened her lips and he could tell that her icy demeanour was starting to thaw. "Come on, what do you say?" He stepped a little closer, pressing his advantage. "Coffee in Jitters. On me." 

"That's your suggestion?" Caitlin didn't blink but her lips did curl in a smile and her eyes glittered with a light that was the farthest thing from icy. He began to nod but she didn't let him speak, instead closing the distance between them as she said, "Because if so, I'd rather we go with mine." 

Then she kissed him. 

And of course, he kissed her back. 

It turned out that the science supply closet didn't get a bit of sunshine. 

Neither of them really cared.


End file.
